


The Fallen Angels Cross

by KeliraTelian



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crossover, DAO is a dork actually, F/F, Misunderstandings, So's Yohane, Wings, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeliraTelian/pseuds/KeliraTelian
Summary: Sometime after the defeat of Nihilith, Tsushima "Yohane" Yoshiko is getting used to life on the Grancypher, when suddenly a crewmember who had been away returns, and she's everything Yohane could dream of.





	The Fallen Angels Cross

**Author's Note:**

> With the recent Love Live Sunshine event in Granblue Fantasy, the idea of the Fallen Angel Yohane meeting the Dark Angel Olivia is too good of an idea to pass up.
> 
> In case anyone coming in from either fandom doesn't know the other character, here's our two leads:
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/zDHBzwD

“It’s the sky zura!” Kunikida Hanamaru leaned against the railing lining the deck of the airship _Grancypher_ , one hand shading her eyes as she gazed at the seemingly endless expanse of blue.

“H-Hanamaru-chan be careful!” Kurosawa Ruby stood a half-dozen steps behind her friend, her fists clenched right below her face. She seemed to want to get closer but was also visibly nervous. Whether about the railing being all stopping Hanamaru from plummeting off the edge or because of all the strangers around them.

For her own part, Tsushima Yoshiko, the self-styled Fallen Angel Yohane, was much more interested in the people on the ship than the sky. She’d seen the sky before, and unless an angel fell from it, it was basically the same as the one back on earth. The people however, they were amazing. It hadn’t really registered on her when they were dealing with Nihilith on the island they’d been transported to, but quite a few of the people in this world weren’t human.

The tall animal-eared people, the horned women with huge…assets, the tiny child-like people. Everywhere she looked there was a reminder that this wasn’t Uchiura. Wasn’t even Japan, or Earth. But Yohane, she didn’t mind. Well, not too much. It was a world from the books and shows she loved. The ones that made her realize her true nature as the Fallen Angel Yohane.

Just then, she saw a flash of gold and black. It looped up from beneath the _Grancypher,_ went above the airship’s balloon, she thought it was a balloon at least, and came down the other side. Yohane’s eyes widened. It was a woman. A woman with long golden hair and beautiful obsidian wings. The wings seemed to glow with a black light, the tips of her feathers turning as gold as her hair. Two horns poked up out of her golden locks, but unlike the other horned women Yohane had seen, she wasn’t short, and her chest was much more reasonably sized. But that didn’t matter. Yohane had never seen someone so beautiful in her life. A shock ran through Yohane’s spine. She had to be! She had to be a real fallen angel! There was no other explanation!

Lyria bounded onto the deck, the weird flying lizard Vyrn trailing right behind her. “Welcome back Olivia!” Lyria greeted the woman just as her feet touched the deck. The fallen angel’s wings flared once then dissolved in black and gold sparks. “Did you have a good time on Auguste?” The fallen angel smiled at the blue-haired girl and patted her on the head. “Oh! We have some new crewmembers!” Lyria grabbed Olivia’s hand and pulled her towards Yohane. Hanamaru and Ruby came up next to her, Ruby visibly relieved that Hanamaru was no longer at the edge of the ship. “This is Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan and Yohane-chan.” Lyria pointed to each of the school idols. “This is Olivia-san, she’s a primal beast, like Nihilith.” Lyria’s voice got a little sad at that. “But don’t worry, she’s our friend!”

A primal beast! Yohane was only vaguely aware of what the primal beasts were. She’d watch Djeeta beat that girl with the hair covering her face and had come uncomfortably close to that giant scary wind lady, but this woman, she couldn’t be wrong! Ruby and Hanamaru had greeted Olivia, Yohane realized they were waiting on her. “Greetings, fellow fallen angel! I am Yohane, I greet you in the name of our dark lord!” The moment the words left her mouth she realized she’d screwed up. Ruby had flinched back, her hands balled up near her farce. Lyria was staring at her in confusion. Hanamaru was the closest she’d seen to real anger in she didn’t know how long. And Olivia…looked stunned?

“Y-Yoshiko-chan!” Hanamaru’s voice screeched. “I’m so sorry about her Olivia-san, you see she ju-” Hanamaru was cut off by Olivia grabbing Yoshiko and pulling her towards the stairs heading into the ship, an incredibly forced smile on her face.

“Yohane-chan and I have something we need to discuss!” Her voice was as forced as her smile. Before any of the others could react, the Primal Beast of Dusk had vanished, Tsushima Yoshiko with her.

“Umm. Lyria-chan?” Hanamaru turned towards her new friend. “Should we go after them?”

*

“Who are you!” The blonde woman had Yoshiko pinned to the bed in what had to be her room, her arms on either side of Yoshiko’s head. “You said you were a fallen angel, but you are not one of my brethren. Were you sent by the Supreme Primarch?” Yoshiko’s mind spun. Brethren, Supreme Primarch? What was going on? She couldn’t think. The woman was too close. Her face was too gorgeous. She felt like she was going to overheat. The woman then grabbed Yoshiko by the chin, pulling her face even closer. “Who. Are. You?” She emphasized each word, slowly and deliberately.

“I-I-I” Yoshiko stuttered as she tried to pull her thoughts together. The fallen angel still holding her face didn’t help either. “I’m Tsushima Yoshiko! I’m from Numazu! I got brought here with my friends I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Olivia blinked and gave Yoshiko a quizzical look, then brought her own face a few bare centimeters from Yoshiko’s and sniffed. Yoshiko thought she was going to explode. She may be mere moments from death, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how hot this woman was.

Suddenly Olivia released her. “You’re just a human.” She sounded disappointed, somehow. “Why did you call yourself a fallen angel?” The look she gave Yoshiko was one of honest curiosity.

“Umm.” Yoshiko could feel her cheeks turning red. “I, well.” She tore her eyes away from the woman, her fear turning into embarrassment. “I just like the idea.” Her voice trailed off. “Its pretend. I like to pretend I’m the Fallen Angel Yohane. When I’m Yohane I’m special, Yoshiko isn’t special.” She hadn’t told anyone this, not even Zuramaru. “I’m sorry. In my world there aren’t any angels, fallen or otherwise.” She turned to look back at Olivia, whose eyes had widened. “Are you really a Fallen Angel?” Yoshiko’s voice was almost pleading.

Olivia looked at this girl. She was barely more than a child. No older than Lyria. She’d just been playing around and now she was scared and embarrassed. Olivia had thought she wasn’t concerned with the lives of the human races. She was just here in this world to find a way to free her brethren from their imprisonment in Pandemonium. She wasn’t supposed to care for the humans. She’d told herself that over and over. Every time Djeeta or Lyria asked how she was doing. When they fought side-by-side on missions. When they went to the ocean on Auguste and caught eels together. It was all just a ploy. She should tell this girl to forget everything, threaten her to never speak a word. But she couldn’t. She barely even considered it.

Olivia spread her wings. Her room was tiny, but she had just enough room to do this. Her feet left the floor, she floated upwards, her head a few centimeters from the low ceiling. “I am Dark Angel Olivia, once imprisoned by the Supreme Primarch for daring to fight against our Creator.” She looked down at the girl, who’s face was lit with joy. She felt a little embarrassed. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Her heels clicked as her feet touched the floor once more. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Yoshiko, Yohane, sniffled a bit and rubbed her eyes. She’d started to tear up but rubbed them away and looked up at Olivia, who’s wings were out, but now folded behind her back. “I…I’ll forgive you if you’ll…” Yohane paused considering if she really wanted to ask this. “If you’ll let me touch your wings.” She said the last part really fast and then winced, as if expecting an explosion. She thought she saw Olivia’s cheeks turn red, but the winged woman just turned around, spreading out her wings.

The wings were even more gorgeous up close. The upper part had deep inky-black feathers, that absorbed light itself. As the feathers descended towards the tips, they glowed with a golden light, until the ones at the very tips of Olivia’s wings were pure gold, matching the hair that fell between her wings. Yohane, still sitting on Olivia’s bed, reached out and brushed her hand against the feathers. She hadn’t known what to expect. She had lots of feathers, they were a key part of her look, but even having petted some birds at a zoo hadn’t prepared her for this. Olivia’s feathers were as smooth as the finest silk. Her fingers brushed the vanes, which tickled slightly, the feeling making her arm prickle, like energy was running through her from Olivia’s wings.

Olivia had never really let someone touch her wings before. She had never been interested in the ideas of romance or personal intimacy like the humans, or even like some of her own comrades. Her face was heating up, she could feel every stroke of Yohane’s hand on her feathers. The girl was being gentle, oh so gentle. She could feel something building up inside her. A feeling unlike one she’d ever experienced before. Her chest rose and fell, her breath becoming heavier. She could feel every touch of Yohane’s fingers, as if they were brushing across her heart. It was too much, a low moan escaped her mouth as a wave pulsed through her body, releasing what had been build up inside her. She shuddered, and could feel Yohane’s hands jerk away, surprised by Olivia’s reaction.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” The girl sounded worried.

Olivia tried to pull herself together as much as possible before turning around. “No, I’m fine. I’m just…not used to people touching my wings. I didn’t expect…well, I didn’t expect that.” She felt like her cheeks were on fire, she hoped Yohane couldn’t tell.

Yohane once more found herself staring at Olivia’s face. The fallen angel’s cheeks were red, and her red-orange eyes seemed a little unfocused. Was she ok? Glancing down for a moment she realized that she was holding one of Olivia’s feathers, it must have come loose when she jerked away. “Oh, here.” She held out the feather to Olivia. “I didn’t mean to pull one out, I’m sorry.”

Olivia took the feather from Yohane’s hand. She hadn’t even noticed. She always lost a few feathers, it didn’t matter much. This one was from midway down her wings. It was obsidian at the point of the quill, becoming golden by its tip. She took the feather and kissed it lightly, it glowed golden for a moment. Yohane watched her intently. “Its ok. Feathers fall out.” Olivia looked the girl over intently for the first time. Her outfit was mostly black, leaving her shoulders bare. A pair of clearly fake bat-like wings were attached to the back of her dress. They were slightly messed up from having been pressed against the bed earlier. Her long, dark blue hair lay between the wings, much like Olivia’s own. Part of her hair however was pulled up into a small bun on the right side of her head. Sticking out of the bun was a small black feather. She plucked the feather out and tossed it to the side replacing it with the one from her own wings.

Yohane didn’t react for a moment, then her hand flew up and gently touched the feather. “I…” Yohane tried to say something.

“Its my gift. An apology for what I did.” Olivia’s wings vanished in golden sparkles, and she sat down on the bed next to Yohane. “Could you keep what I said secret? The stuff about the Supreme Primarch and all that?”

“Yes! Of course!” Yohane’s head bobbed up and down. “I’d never reveal a fellow fallen angel’s secrets!” She made a pose with her hands, then her cheeks turned red and she folded her hands into her lap. “Sorry, I shouldn’t joke.” Olivia however laughed, the sound of which was like bells in Yohane’s head.

“I like you.” She reached over and took one of Yohane’s hands. “I’ve never met a human like you. Would you tell me sometime about your world?”

Yohane’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to! I mean, its not nearly as interesting as this place. We don’t have floating islands or airships, but I could tell you all about Uchiura and Numazu!”

“Now, we should probably go back. I think Djeeta, Lyria and your friends might be getting worried.” Olivia stood and pulled Yohane up with her. Then she stopped and lightly brushed the feather in Yohane’s hair. “If you ever find yourself in danger, take the feather and call my name. I’ll be there. I promise.” Yohane’s eyes widened and she nodded.

Olivia turned and opened the door, revealing a quite unexpected scene. Lyria and Yohane’s two friends were kneeling on the floor, looking abashed, while Katalina and a black-haired girl Olivia had never seen before were standing over them in a lecturing sort of manner.

Yohane followed Olivia out the door and found the same scene. Dia was lecturing Zuramaru and Ruby, while a blonde woman in silver armor was similarly lecturing Lyria. “Dia whats going on?” The black-haired girl spun towards Yohane.

“Oh Katalina-san and I found these three trying to eavesdrop on you two, so we were giving them a lecture on proper behavior.” Yohane was only vaguely aware who Katalina was, she seemed to be something like a big sister to Lyria.

“Yoshiko-chan you’re ok!” Zuramaru jumped to her feet.

“Its Yohane!” She snapped back instinctively. “Yes, I’m fine, Olivia and I just had a misunderstanding.” She realized how she’d referred to Olivia and her head snapped around to the fallen angel, who giggled slightly.

“Indeed. Yohane and I had a nice discussion, we seem to have a lot in common.” Olivia smiled at Yohane.

Yohane brushed her hand along the feather in her hair. “Yeah, we do!”

“…zura?”

The End(?)


End file.
